Not a Fairy Tale (Valentine's Day Story) – SasuIno
by ChiwiChan01
Summary: Ino used to love fairy tales when she was younger, but the older she got, the more she realized how many lies those contained. After she had to work in her family's flower shop on valentine's day, she learned that life wasn't a fairy tale like everyone told her. This is dedicated to everyone who also hates valentine's day ; D


„Ah man, why do I have to do this? I hate valentine's day!", Ino told herself. Her mother was picking up a delivery from a different country so Ino had to sell the flowers in their shop on valentine's day.

"Who the hell still buys roses on valentine's day, this is so stupid", she said while looking at the overpriced roses. Her mom had changed the price of them earlier this morning, she thought it was a great idea for their business. Ino sat down behind the counter and read a book of fairy tales so the time went by. She had to do the long shift until 10 p.m., though she already started at 8 a.m.

_Isn't this the part of the fairy tale where the prince comes to rescue the poor girl which then becomes the princess?_

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she quickly stood up.

_I guess this isn't a fairy tale at all._

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how can I help you?", she said with a big fake smile. Right after she opened her eyes, she blinked multiple times because she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It was her crush Sasuke which she hadn't seen in a long time after he had always been on missions.

"I need roses", the raven-haired asked coldly.

_Oh wow, roses, how extraordinary._

"Sure", she smiled and led him to them. He picked pink ones up and then walked back to the counter.

"Should I put it in a bouquet for you?"

"What?", he didn't seem to know what that actually was so she just took the roses out of his hand and wrapped them with some types of grass.

"Here you are"

"Thanks", he was fascinated by how beautiful the flower looked between all this other stuff.

"That would be 600 yen"

"Here", he gave her 1000 yen so she gave him 400 back but he told her to keep it. Ino put it directly into her saving box and Sasuke left.

_Seems like I am not the princess in this fairy tale and Sasuke is the prince of someone else. But who did he buy those roses for? Wait, he bought pink ones, those are the favorite flowers of…Sakura._

Ino felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away

_Why am I even crying? He never cared about me; I never had a chance with him. It's not like we ever had a real conversation or something. He is out of my league. Why am I so stupid?_

Ino tried to calm herself before someone comes in.

Her shift seemed to never end but when it finally did, she just wanted to go home so she wouldn't have to see any couples who are so much in love that they have to show the whole world. It was disgusting to her. She arrived at 22:15 at home which meant that valentine's day was just about to end. Finally.

_In every fairy tale, this would be the point where the prince realizes his feelings towards the poor girl. However, this isn't a fairy tale. There is no prince that would jump through my window to come and rescue me. Life is not a fairy tale. This is NOT a fairy tale. _

Ino closed her eyes and tried to sleep after this horrible day. She turned in her bed multiple times and even though she was tired; she couldn't fall asleep. It was already 23:40 when she decided to go and visit her father's grave. Some people may think it's crazy that a young girl like her was walking around alone at night but she still was a ninja so she knew how to protect herself.

She arrived at her father's grave and noticed the purple bush clover. She smiled because she knew her mother brought them. In fact, those were the favorite flowers of her dad. Ino prayed to him, she knew that this would make her feel better and she also knew that he wouldn't like to see her sad all day. After she finished, she stood back up and turned around. Just at that moment, the clock stroke midnight. It frightened her, but what frightened her even more, was the fact, that there was someone standing in front of her when she turned around and she could only see the shadow of this person. It made her heart race and she fell on the ground with a loud scream. She closed her eyes and started shaking so much, that she couldn't say any word.

"You shouldn't be here at night all by yourself"

Ino opened one of her eyes because she knew this voice. It was Sasuke. Again.

"WHY DID YOU SCARE ME?", Ino was obviously fuming.

"I didn't do anything. I was just standing here"

_Are you kidding me? I am having a heart attack and he pretends to not be the reason for this?_

Ino was gnashing her teeth, folding her arms in front of her chest and puffing her cheeks, which made Sasuke laugh.

"Haha, you look so stupid", he patted her head.

_Is he actually…laughing? AT ME?_

"Don't call me stupid! I am going home!", she started walking off but Sasuke's voice made her stop again.

"You really want to go home alone? Do you know what creepy people are walking around at this time?"

"Yeah, I know, you just showed me!"

"Then let me walk you home"

**_Well, maybe…_**

"Fine, if you stop talking you can walk me home"

He smirked while trying to catch up with her. Sasuke followed her to her home without saying a word just as she wished.

They finally arrived at her house and she thanked him for taking care of her.

"It was nothing", he claimed.

"For me, it was, no one ever did that for me, thanks again", she smiled warmly towards him.

Her smile somehow affected him. He felt the warmth inside his heart and it told him to give that girl who he always thought was annoying a chance.

**…just this time…**

"Well, you can return the favor"

"What do you me…", he interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss. When he realized that she didn't kiss him back he pulled away.

"Y-You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because of Sakura!"

"What's with her?"

"Y-You bought her flowers, I know that pink roses are her favorites so don't deny it!", she looked away

"You are right, they were for her but not from me. I just bought it for Naruto, he forgot to buy them and he still had a lot to do before asking her out, so he sent me to get them"

"Wait what? I thought you two…"

"No way.", Sasuke made a grimace at the thought.

"Ahhh I AM stupid", Ino facepalmed herself.

"Why does it bother you so much hah?", he tried to tease her.

"It doesn't!", she made the exact same face and gesture as she did at the graveyard which made him laugh again.

He suddenly pulled her closer to him "You may look stupid, but I know you aren't", and kissed her again, but this time she returned the kiss.

It was true, Ino hated valentine's day, but since it wasn't valentine's day anymore, she didn't feel like Sasuke forced himself to kiss someone on this day to prove that he is the best and all girls would fall in love with him. He pulled away and both of them tried to catch their breath. He stared into her eyes like he was trying to read her mind.

"I love you", they both said at the exact same moment.

_**…it is like a fairy tale.**_

* * *

That's it from the valentine's day special. I wanted to thank everyone who left a review under my last FF :D However, I am sorry I haven't posted anything since Christmas but I had a lot of stress but since today I have semester break so I have enough time to finish my Fanfictions and finally post them. This FF is dedicated to everyone who doesn't have a boyfriend/girlfriend and is alone on valentines day (just like me lol)


End file.
